Reynolds Household
The Reynolds household is the home of Claire and Stephen Reynolds in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2. Upon arriving at their doorstep, Sean and Daniel Diaz are taken in by the Reynolds in order to nurse Daniel back to health while hiding them from the police. Appearance The main floor consists of an entryway, a dining room, Stephen's study, a recreation area, a kitchen, a pantry, a bathroom, and a laundry room. The upper floor consists of a hallway (which contains Stephen's model railway of Beaver Creek and a mezzanine overlooking the lower floor), Claire and Stephen's bedroom, a guest room, a bathroom, and Karen Reynolds' old room. Captain Spirit Looking at the Reynolds' house, Chris Eriksen comments "I'm glad our neighbors look out for us. They treat us like family." Chris can look over the fence into the backyard, but has no access to the house, as he will not leave the outside boundary of his home. During the final cutscene, Sean and Daniel are in the Reynolds' backyard, waving to Chris after his fall. Episode Two - "Rules" After Daniel falls ill, Sean decides to leave their shelter in Willamette National Forest in order to find help from their grandparents in Beaver Creek. Upon their arrival on December 3rd, the boys are taken in by Claire and Stephen, who allow them to stay in their guest room while Daniel recovers. Over the next week, the brothers become accustomed to their new home, decorating the guest room with their belongings and participating in board game sessions with their grandparents every other night. On December 10th, Claire sends the brothers to the backyard shed in order to retrieve toys for Daniel. While in the backyard, Daniel witnesses Chris fall from his tree house and saves him with his powers. The next day, Sean wakes up to find that Daniel has gone to the Eriksens' house and leaves the house to find him. Before he leaves, Sean can choose to use Stephen's computer and call Lyla Park on the Reynolds' phone. Later on, upon returning home from the Christmas market, Daniel coerces Sean into searching for a way into Karen's old room, which Claire had expressly forbidden them from entering. Inside, the brothers find a recent letter from Karen expressing her concerns about the boys following Esteban Diaz's death in Seattle. Soon afterwards, Claire returns home with Stephen and angrily confronts the brothers; during their argument, Stephen leaves downstairs to his study and becomes trapped underneath his long-neglected cupboard. Following Stephen's rescue, the police arrive at the Reynolds' house after discovering the brothers' location. After a tearful goodbye, Claire distracts sheriff Angus Lee at the front door while Sean and Daniel escape through the backyard. Episode Five - "Wolves" In the "Parting Ways" ending, if Sean chooses to cross the border and Daniel decides to stay behind, Daniel is placed under custody of Claire and Stephen and grows up in their home. The camera pans across a bulletin board containing photos and drawings chronicling the timeskip, which is revealed to be located in the Reynolds' home near the front door. Six years later, Daniel is shown calling Karen in the house after all the snow has melted and as Stephen mows the lawn outside. He receives a letter from Sean which contains photographs of him at the beach and a pocket of sand, and he looks outside as the camera pans to the words "WOLF BROTHERS" and two wolves engraved onto a tree outside. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Two - "Rules" Guest Room * * * * * * * * He can look at Daniel's bag. * * * * While searching for Daniel: * After searching for Daniel: * Sean can ask Daniel to stop using his powers to clean the room. After waking up the following Sunday: * * * He can put on his clothes. (required) * He can leave the room after getting dressed. (required) Upstairs Hallway * * * * After breakfast: * Bathroom * * * * * * * After being asked to do the laundry: * Sean can either search for Daniel behind the shower curtain or behind the door. (required) * While looking for the key to Karen's room: * * * Claire and Stephen's Room * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * He can close the door. Karen's Room Prior to Daniel requesting to enter the room: * After finding the key in Claire's cardigan: * Sean can open the door. * * * * * * * He can switch on and off a lamp. * * * * * * * * * * He can open a chest, where: ** ** ** ** * * Main Floor After going downstairs for the first time: * * * * * * *He can sit and draw at a spot in the corner. * * * * * * * * * He can look inside a food storage cabinet. After retrieving the key from Stephen: * Sean can ask Daniel to telekinetically lift a rock in the aquarium. * He can ask Daniel to telekinetically repair the ship. * He can ask Daniel to telekinetically fix the crooked painting. * After waking up the following Sunday: * * * * He can leave through the front door. Kitchen *Sean can join Claire for breakfast at the dinner table. (required) Afterwards: * * * * Stephen's Study While Stephen is present: * *He can search the cupboard behind Stephen for some glue. (required) *He can discuss a disco ball with Stephen. * He can discuss a photo with Stephen. * He can discuss a drawing with Stephen. * He can attempt to use Stephen's laptop. * He can exit through the door. After being asked by Claire to do the laundry: * Sean can ask Stephen if he's seen Daniel. While Stephen is gone on the following Sunday morning: * ** ** Dining Room Upon arriving: * * * * * After waking up the week after: * * ** * * Laundry Room After being told to do the laundry: * Sean can turn on the light switch. (required) * While searching for Daniel: * * After finding the laundry: * Backyard * * He can open the shed. (required) Trivia * The Reynolds' house number is 102. * The board game on the Reynolds' dining table is entitled "Draw! Draw! Draw!" After tidying up the game, Sean can optionally keep a sheet of Claire's drawings from the game. * One of the paintings in the Reynolds' kitchen appears to depict American painter , who became famous for hosting the instructional television show . Gallery Exterior Reynolds_Household_visit.png|The Diaz brothers visiting the Reynolds' household. ("Rules") Reynolds_Household_1.png|The Reynolds household during the day. ("Rules") Reynolds_Household_night.png|The Reynolds household at night. ("Rules") LiS2E5 Reynolds Household Exterior 01.png|The Reynolds household after the snow has melted. ("Wolves"; determinant) LiS2E5 Reynolds Household Exterior 02.png|The engraving on the tree. ("Wolves"; determinant) Interior ReynoldsHousehold_UpperFloorBalcony.png|The upper floor's mezzanine. ("Rules") ReynoldsHousehold_ModelRailway.png|Stephen's model railway. ("Rules") ReynoldsHousehold_Bathroom.png|The upstairs bathroom. ("Rules") ReynoldsHousehold_RecRoomOverhead.png|The recreation room. ("Rules") ReynoldsHousehold_RecRoomSide.png|The recreation room. ("Rules") (2) ReynoldsHousehold_Kitchen.png|The kitchen. ReynoldsHousehold_StephensStudy.png|Stephen's study. ("Rules") ReynoldsHousehold_LaundryRoom.png|The laundry room. ("Rules") ReynoldsHousehold_ClaireStephenBedroom.png|Claire and Stephen's bedroom. ("Rules") LiS2E5 Reynolds Household 01.png|The house's entrance, where the bulletin board can be spotted. ("Wolves"; determinant) LiS2E5 Reynolds Household 02.png|Items for the dog Daniel had received for Christmas. ("Wolves"; determinant) LiS2E5 Reynolds Household 03.png|The recreation room. ("Wolves"; determinant) References Category:Locations (Captain Spirit) Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Optional Drawing Locations Category:Reynolds Household Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Captain Spirit Category:Season 2 Category:Reynolds Family